Delta Madison
Delta Madison Montego (born as Madison Natalia Montego;December 23, 1982), simply known as Delta Madison, is an American dancer, choreographer and professional wrestler. She is Best known for her appearances in Xtreme Wrestling Federation,Independent Wrestling Empire and ZXWWF. Montego is nicknamed the "Lady So Divine" due to her breathe taking high-flying style of wrestling and general awesomeness. Prior to wrestling Montego was a backup dancer for Britney Spears and has appeared in various music videos in the United Kingdom. Early Life Madison was second born with older sister Stefanie to Jonathan Estevan Montego an elementary school principle of Spanish descent and Alexandria Eneas of Greek and Italian descent. Her parents divorced after the birth of their third daughter Annabelle, with Madison’s mother leaving the family after an unknown reason. Jonathan re-married to his first high school sweetheart Stacey Adlam who was a single mother to two sons Gregory and Derek. Few years later after half brother Logan was born, her family relocated to Atlanta, Georgia leaving North Carolina behind. Madison had graduated high school in the summer of 2000 and became a back up dancer for multi platinum pop star Britney Spears for her Dream within a Dream tour in 2001. After the tour wrapped up, she moved up to Detroit, Michigan with her best friend Stephanie Styles and trained along with her cousin Amiee Vaughan to become a wrestler. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2003 - 2004) Montego debuted in Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) on July 15th 2003 as a villain attacking Stephanie McMahon who was trying to befriend Delta's best friend Stephanie Styles. She was christened as Delta Madison as she tagged with Stephanie Styles and had a relationship with the fifty percent owner Stunray. She would eventually win the XWF Women's title from Stephanie McMahon in a spectacular ladder match. She then would embarked in a feud with Sweet Dreams over her championship. Shortly after the team of Styles and Madison split up which caused a feud between the two over the gold when Delta lost to Styles. After losing the women's championship, there was accusations of a fling between fellow rival Trinity with a video tape, but the storyline didn't go any further. Madison then suspected that Stunray was having an affair with Trinity which she ended their relationship. Styles and Madison would reunite again costing Stunray the Undisputed title to Fate. Not soon after Madison suffered a back injury in which she rehabbed. Delta returned five months after and reunited with Styles to win the Tag Team Titles and become the first female team hold the titles. XWF closed it's doors for the first time. Independent Wrestling Empire (2006-2008) After a few attempts of getting back in the ring after a short hiatus due to nagging injures, Delta joined the IWE in 2006. She joined along with Stunray and fellow former XWF wrestlers forming the stable XWF Alumni to take on the IWE. She dyed her hair blonde and had a rivalry with Jazmynn Amber over Stunray but Montego eventually quit over creative differences. Many people complained that Delta had a bad attitude and never listened while she was in the IWE. She eventually returned to the IWE to get 'revenge' on Stunray but instead aligned herself with him, Styles and Jack Chaos in a heel stable called CORNation. The group separated after Style's hiatus and then retirement and Stunray's face turn, making Delta manage Jack Chaos. Delta would leave IWE for the second time after politics and dislike to owner Jazmynn Amber. She made another return to the IWE in 2008, introducing her younger sister Anabelle (Endee) to train her to become a wrestler. Delta would leave once again for the last time after threatening behavior from Stunray and deciding to put a restraining order on him. ZXWWF (2006;2008) In 2006, Montego had a short run in the ZXWWF. She teamed up with Kristen and were dubbed The Ladies of Extreme. They would win the XHE Triple X Tag Team titles. Soon after Delta would disappear from the ZXWWF after losing the titles. She made a cameo return to the ring in December 2008, teaming up with Kristen for one night only. Retirement from Pro-Wrestling After her third departure from IWE, Delta decided to call it quits altogether. She made a last appearance in the wrestling ring at ZXWWF show in 2008 to formally announce her retirement. Montego returned to her first passion as a professional dancer opening a dance school in Florida. Rumors started circling around in March 2009 that Delta Madison is making a full-time return to the ring. Montego has yet to acknowledge those rumors. A month later, Delta announced she was indeed returning to the ring. Return to ZXWWF (2009) In February 2009, Madison returned to an on-screen role making appearances with her cousin Amiee Vaughan. In April, tension arose with Amiee and Delta in an argument when Amiee accused Delta of not taking things seriously. Delta in retaliation did a shoot promo on Amiee, revealing her real life problems and announcing that she was indeed returning to wrestling in a full-time role. She returned to the ring on the 29th of May Xplosion defeating Gail Kim, Rosa Mendes, Michaela Ouellet. After the match she called out Amiee Vaughan and Jay Lethal unveiling a sex tape involving them. Two weeks later, Delta Madison was involved in a number one contender battle royal for the Women's Championship. She did not win the match when she was eliminated by Amiee Vaughan. During the coming weeks, Delta had a falling out with Amiee and formed a friendship with Amiee's ex-husband, Jaydan Gabriel. On the July 10th Xplosion, Delta defeated Amiee in a singles match. After the match, Amiee proceeded to choke Delta until Jay Lethal came in to stop her. At the Patrotic Punishment Pay Per View, Jaydan aligned himself with Amiee Vaughan. It was revealed that Jaydan was lying to Delta about his relationship with his so-called ex-wife. At the next Xplosion, Delta confronted Amiee but was attacked by a ringbell and was chokeslammed by the Big Show. Amiee then revealed that Delta was moving over to the VWA brand. After a lengthy absence, Delta Madison revealed on an online blog that she was pregnant with her first child. She announced that she was leaving ZXWWF and is open to a return sometime the line. Professional Dancing Outside of Wrestling Montego is a professional dancer, she was a back up dancer for Britney Spears in her 2001 Las Vegas Tour and four music videos. She has been in a few big UK dance music videos as her older sister Stefanie who resides in the United Kingdom is an assistant music video producer. She invited Montego to be featured in them whenever she had the time. She has appeared in three films, Austin Powers: In Goldmember, You Got Served and Hairspray as dancers. In 2008, Montego opened a Dance Studio in Florida teaching young dancers in Florida. Personal Life Montego is a middle child, she has an older sister Stefanie ('80) and a younger sister Anabelle ('87). Two step brothers, Gregory ('80), Derek ('83). Half siblings, Logan ('91) and Vera & Darien ('01) On November 29th 2007 Madison filed papers to legally change her first and middle name from Madison Natalia to Delta Madison. Montego dated fellow wrestler Stunray, on and off for almost five years. They were rumored to be engaged in 2006. In 2008 she put a restraining order on Stunray citing threatening behavior. While in IWE, she dated Jack Chaos for a short period of time. In August 2009, Montego announced she is pregnant with her first child. Trivia :*Madison hated her first name, her friends called her Delta where she got her wrestling name from :*When watching wrestling her idols were Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and Lita. :*The tattoo's she has are "DELTA" Written on the back of her neck, a black sun on her lower back, a black star on her left wrist and a Butterfly on her lower right side of stomach. :*Madison's favorite food is chocolate :*She knows Karate and Judo :*Loves to play the bass and electric guitar :*Is training her younger sister Endee to be a wrestler :*She is avid video game player :*Can speak Japanese, Spanish and French In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Delta Force' Shooting Star Press *'Deli Choice' Swinging Neckbreaker *'DeltaSault' Moonsault from second rope *'Delirious ' Cartwheel Backflip Splash Signature Moves :*Cobra Clutch Bomb :*Step Up Enzuigiri :*Hurricanrana :*Crucifix Head Scissors :*Diving Spinning Lariat :*Headspring Splash :*Dropsault :*Roundhouse Kick :*Northen Lights Suplex :*Heel Kick :*Half Full Nelson Buster :*One Handed Bulldog :*Juji Gatame Special Moves *'Sexyback' Dances around to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (w/ someone holding up a disco ball on a rod) and runs to each side of the ring (Rock style) and delivers a Senton Splash. Nicknames :*Lady So Divine :*Lady D :*Deli's Choice :*Dama Divina Wrestlers Managed by Delta Madison :*Stephanie Styles :*Stunray :*Jack Chaos :*Endee Entrance Themes :*Price to Play by Staind debut Theme :*Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 2003 :*I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage 2004 :*Stupify Fu's Forbidden Little Nicky Remix by Disturbed 2005 :*Paralyzer by Finger Eleven 2007 :*Party Animal Dinsdale Remix by Mark Knight Featuring Luciana 2007 :*Lady So Divine by Shinedown 2008 :* New In Town By Little Boots Current Championship/Accomplishments *'XwF' :* Women's Champion(1) :* Tag Team Champion (w/ Stephanie Styles)(1) :* Voted 2003 Upcoming star of the Year *'IWE' :* 24/7 Hardcore Champion (1) *'ZXWWF' :* XHE Triple X Tag Team Champion (1) (w/ Kristen) External Links MySpace- Delta' Official MySpace Page Delta Madison Delta Madison Delta Madison